


Demons - Baby

by Stanbillyhargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanbillyhargrove/pseuds/Stanbillyhargrove
Summary: After Cat, Steve and Billy move to California
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Demons - Baby

Cat's POV

We moved to California almost a year ago, found a little house to rent and left Hawkins behind, only returning for holidays. Things hadn't always been easy but it had been great, until Steve and I had gotten drunk one night while Billy was working late. Steve had been acting distant toward me but that night had insisted that we spend time together.  
"Cat..I gotta, I gotta tell you something."  
I smiled, sipping at my cooler, "okay?"  
A bright red blush rose up his neck to his cheeks, "okay, uh..I love you."  
I reached out, took his fingers in my hand and squeezed gently, "Stevie, you know I love you."  
Steve shook his head slowly before meeting my eyes, "no, Cat. I love you. I want to be with you."  
"B-but, Stevie...Billy and I-"  
"I know, but listen," he grabbed my other hand in his and held on tight, "I think we could make this work."  
I looked at him, confused, "Stevie, we can't..I'm not gunna cheat on Billy."  
"No, you don't understand," he scooted closer, so our knees were touching and let go of my hands to grab my shoulders, "I think we could make this work, the three of us."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, the three of us. We could all be together. I love you, Cat, I don't want anyone else. I've been thinking about it for a couple months and talking to some people about it and I think it could work, what do you think?"  
"Who would you have talked to about this?"  
"People at work."  
My jaw dropped, "you were talking to old ladies about a threesome?"  
"No, well, one lady. But she just heard me talking to one of the other workers and then told me that she had a relationship like that once. And it's not a threesome like you're thinking, it's a relationship between three people."  
"Stevie, I don't know...I have to think about it..and Billy needs to agree..."  
He nodded slowly, pressed a warm kiss to my forehead, "think about it. But don't tell Billy until you've decided. Then, if you decide no that's okay and he doesn't need to know, I'll drop it. And..I can move out if you decide that's what you want."  
It took me a week before I decided that we should talk to Billy about it.

Billy's POV   
"So...what do you think?"   
Cat and Steve looked at me from across the kitchen, a careful amount of distance between the two of them. Steve hadn't said much, had let Cat softly explain the idea to me instead, knowing that I wouldn't get as mad at her. It didn't do much to stop the hot burn of anger and jealousy that spiked in my gut.  
"You're kidding right? You two want my blessing to fuck? No way!"  
"B, that's not-"   
"Cat, what the fuck? Where is this coming from? I'm not enough now?"  
Steve stepped forward a little, putting Cat behind his shoulder, "that's not it, Billy, you don't-"  
"I swear to god, Steve, if you say I don't understand, I will kill you," I growled.  
His shoulders squared, ready to defend himself if he had to, until Cat laid a hand on his arm, "Stevie."  
"Oh, jesus, are you two already fucking? You're whor-"  
"Hey!" Steve yelled, stepping forward again to jab two fingers to my chest, "open your fucking ears. It's not even about sex, I love her!"  
I glared at him, breathing deeply to try and control myself, "get out."  
Both of their faces sank a little, "what?"  
"I want you out, Harrington. Now," I barked before turning and stalking to the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind me.  
I heard him leave a while later, the light jiggle of the bedroom door when Cat tried to open it. I heard her crying to herself on the couch that night until I succumbed to a restless sleep.   
In the morning I gathered up my clothes for the day before slipping into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. Showered and got ready as quick as I could before taking a steadying breath with my hand on the door knob. Realized that without Steve there would be no coffee waiting for me in the kitchen, I'd have to stop somewhere on the way to work.   
Cat was standing in the kitchen, a thick, fuzzy blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. I knew there was a while until she normally woke up, that she'd heard me moving around and gotten up. Her eyes were swollen and red rimmed, like she'd spent the night crying instead of sleeping. It sent a pang of guilt through me.  
"B," she whimpered, "can we talk some more? Please?"  
I always hated when she was upset, wished that I could feel it for her instead. Because I also knew whenever she got this upset she fell into old habits, would stop eating until everything was okay again and I'd do anything to stop her from going down that road again.   
I sighed, "not right now. Get some sleep, eat something."  
\--  
I spent the day running the idea through my head, what it meant. Flip-flopped between being angry and wondering if it would work. Went straight from work to a bar, stayed there until late in the night and then took my time going back home.   
Cat was asleep on the couch with our pitbull, Morticia, curled up with her head on Cat's stomach. Morticia lifted her head when I walked in, eyeing me like she knew I was the reason Cat was upset.   
Damn dog always knew when something was up, even if nobody else did. Morticia would just climb onto the couch or the bed and lay her head on Cat with a sigh and you could see tension drop from her shoulders as she smoothed her hand over the dog's ears.   
"Ticia," I whispered, "come on, get down."  
She shifted and grumbled at me but didn't move. I crossed the room and crouched down to scratch the top of her head, too tired now to be angry.  
"I know, Ticia. I made her sad, now get up."  
Morticia gave me one more huff before climbing off the couch, stretching and standing next to me. Cat shifted, humming sleepily. It looked like her eyes were even more swollen than this morning. I gently scooped her up in my arms to carry her to bed.  
"B..?" she whispered.  
I laid her down in our bed and quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants before crawling into the bed with her, not saying anything.  
"Are we gunna talk?"   
I closed my eyes, pulling her to my chest and breathing in the smell of her, "no. Not yet."  
\--  
It took three days before Cat and I talked about it. Three long days of silence and her leaving uneaten food on the table before I came home from work and sat down beside her.  
"Okay."  
"Okay?" she looked at me confused.  
"Let's talk. You need to eat."  
Cat nodded and pulled her legs to her chest, waiting for me to start.  
"I love you, so much. And I want to take care care of you, but if I'm not doing enough, if I'm failing in some way and that's where this came from I need to know."  
"B, that's not...it's not about you not being enough. It's about loving you both, and Steve loves us and wants to be with us. But he said if that's not what we want then he'll look at moving out if we want him to."  
I sighed, "I don't know, Cat. I don't know about sharing you...and I'm not gay."  
A ghost of a smile played on her lips, "you don't have to be gay, B. If you don't want to be with Steve like that you don't have to be."  
"I'll think about it some more, okay? I just don't know."  
Cat nodded and moved to lean forward and wrap her arms around my neck.  
"Now eat something, quit stressing me out."  
\--  
Cat didn't bring it up again, just let me take the time I needed to think about it. I learned Steve was sleeping at a friend's place, him and Cat would phone each other during the day and I caught the end of a couple conversations when I got home from work. It took almost two weeks before I had a realization. I was sipping angrily at the shitty coffee I'd tried to make and thought to myself that I missed Steve. I missed waking up to the smell of coffee and going to the kitchen to have Steve pass me a steaming mug with a stupid smile on his face. I'd always grumble at him about being too happy this early in the morning, but that smile was still there every day. I missed our morning conversations and just spending time together. I realized that I'd basically had a boyfriend for almost a year and being without him sucks.  
I padded to the bedroom to softly shake Cat awake.  
"Hmm?"  
"Gotta go, Babe. Call Steve, tell him to meet me after work."

Steve's POV 

I pulled up to the mechanic shop Billy worked at when I got off work. A ball of anxiety sat heavy in my gut and I knew no matter how much I tried to hide it, I looked as nervous as I felt. Picking at my travel mug as I waited for him didn't help hide it. It had been almost three weeks since Billy kicked me out of the house and I didn't want to face if he preferred me not being there.   
There was a knock on the window beside me and I jumped, splashing coffee onto my hands before rolling the window down.   
"You make that?" Billy asked, pointing at the cup.  
I nodded, wiping my hands on my pants to dry them, "y-yeah, I did."  
He leaned his forearms against my open window and reached for the coffee then sipped at it. I knew he didn't like it, he always scoffed at how much sugar I put in but he closed his eyes and hummed anyway. Then stood up and started walking away with the cup.  
"Hey! What the hell?" I called, scrambling to get out of my car.  
He looked back at me, "coffee sucks when you're not there to make it. Getting a burger, you hungry?"  
I think my brain must have short circuited with how he was acting. I came here anticipating a fight, having to find my own place and losing my best friends but instead I was running after Billy like nothing had been wrong in the first place.  
\--  
"You drank half my coffee," I whined when I got the cup back, "you didn't even like it!"  
He smirked at me from across the diner table, his tongue running along his bottom lip before bringing a steaming mug of black coffee to his face.  
"I think it gave me a cavity," he mumbled.  
"You're an asshole," I grumbled.   
He laughed, leaning back when our waitress appeared with burgers. Billy scarfed his burger down quickly and sat back, watching me. His gaze brought back my anxiety and I gulped down my bite, wiped my hands off and looked back at him.  
"You're staring at me."  
Billy exhaled loudly and leaned forward onto the table.  
"How does this work?"  
"How does what work?"  
"Us, all of us."  
"I..I'm not really sure," I mumbled, twisting the napkin in my hands.  
"Is it like a shared custody thing? We plan out our time with Cat? Or we're all together all the time?"  
"I don't know, Billy. I've never done this before and there's not really a manual on this. Just figure out what works for us as we go I guess?"   
He hummed, taking a second to think before, "I'm not gay, Steve."  
I choked, "okay? I didn't say you were, I'm not either."  
I started to think this was going to end badly, with him telling me to fuck off.  
"Nothing would change between us?"  
I shook my head, "nothing has to change between us, except we have a girlfriend and a boyfriend."  
He went quiet again and I was bracing myself to leave as quickly as I could when he sighed.  
"Come home, Steve. We miss you."  
\--  
2 years later

The three of us had spent the last two years together. It had taken Billy a while to get used to the idea but he eventually started calling me his boyfriend and became a little more affectionate with me. I loved him but our relationship was different than mine and Cat's. I was head over heels for Cat, and was so happy to be able to show her how much I loved her. Cat, who was now so different from the broken girl she was in Hawkins. The scars on her arms had paled to white and were no longer raised, she was a healthy weight and worked out with Billy and I regularly. She worked at a therapists office now, helping other kids who were struggling with what she had gone through. Of course she had bad days but usually she had so much energy and love in her, she practically glowed with it.  
Usually, Cat would swap nights she spent with us but every now and again the three of us would squish into one bed and sleep tangled together. Those were my favorite nights, whether or not we had sex first, I just liked us all being together.  
It was that time of year again, when the mechanic's shop was swamped and Billy was staying late almost every day. He didn't mind too much, it was work he was good at and the extra money was always nice.   
I got home from my shift at the nursing home and noticed the eery silence that sent me back. Back to those times I'd found Cat dying. But everything had been so good, I don't understand. My heart started pounding as I started searching the house. I'd confronted Cat a couple days ago when I heard her throwing up. Asked if things were getting bad again, if she needed help, and was told she just had a stomach bug. Did she lie to me?  
When I had looked everywhere I realized that Morticia wasn't here either and that calmed me a bit, cause Cat wouldn't take Morticia with her if she was going to hurt herself. The last place I checked was the backyard, where I saw Cat sitting at the edge of the fence, a big grey lump of dog stretched out beside her. I slipped on a pair of sneakers and walked outside to sit down next to them.  
"Hey," I murmured, gently placing my hand on Cat's back.  
Cat looked over at me, her face red and splotchy, "hey, Stevie."  
"What's going on, my love?"   
"Just," she exhaled, trying to keep herself in check, "freaking out a little."  
"Why? What happened?"   
"You know when you asked if I needed to go back to rehab cause I was puking all the time?"  
Oh fuck. I was right.  
"Yeah, you said it was a stomach bug....did you lie to me?"   
Cat wiped at her face and sniffled, "no, Stevie, I...I'm pregnant."  
A wave of emotion flooded through me. Happiness, fear, love and panic, all at once.  
"Oh my god, are you, who, do you, how, I mean," I stammered, too many words flying around my brain.   
Does she even want a baby? After everything that Cat has gone through, I couldn't blame her if she didn't want to keep it. Who's is it? Does it matter? What do we do now? Would Cat be able to mentally go through having a baby?  
She reached up and pressed a finger to my lips, "Stevie, breathe."  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath in and collected my thoughts. When I opened my eyes again, she moved her hand away from my mouth.  
"Okay, I guess my first question is do you want to have a baby?"  
Her hand pressed on her stomach even though there was nothing to see yet, an automatic reflex.  
"I think so, I mean, I'm scared but I think I do want to."  
I nodded, "are you going to be okay? You'll have to eat more, you're gunna change and...can you handle that?"  
She smiled a little, "that's the part I'm freaking out about. I know I want to be okay with that but I think I'll need you guys a lot more."   
I smiled, pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her, "I can handle that," my heart gave a happy squeeze and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to squeeze and wiggle her a little, "we're gunna have a baby! How far along are you?"  
Cat giggled, nuzzling into my chest, "only a couple weeks."  
\-- 2 weeks later

When the old ladies in the nursing home had seen me the day after Cat told me, they knew something was up and wouldn't leave me alone until I told them. As soon as I'd spilled about the baby the ladies were so excited, telling me so many things that I couldn't even try to keep up with them all. That if Cat craved sweets she was having a girl, if she wanted salty or sour food then the baby was a boy. How to hold a baby, how to swaddle a baby. That her morning sickness meant she was having a girl and headaches meant a boy. It made me dizzy trying to keep up with the information.  
I came home on a Friday with my arms full of treats and soft, knitted items from the ladies at work. Tiny blankets and hats and slippers in an assortment of colors that were so cute they made my heart hurt. Cat and Billy looked up at me from the couch, confused looks on their faces.   
"What's all this?" Cat asked, getting up to take the bundle of baby things from me.  
"Ladies at work made us some things," I answered, going to the kitchen to put down the bags of snacks.  
"Stevie," Cat moaned, "you're not supposed to tell people yet. It's too early, the chances of miscarrying are too high still."  
I had to step around Morticia to wrap my arms around her. I kissed her forehead and worked my way down, kissing her nose, lips and then over her belly button where there would soon be a bump.  
"You can't expect me to keep this a secret, I'm too excited!" I smiled, my hands gently grabbing her sides.  
Billy's laugh echoed from the living room, "I told you that you should have told me first! I would have warned you he can't keep a secret!"   
"Stevie, sweetie," Cat cooed, smoothing her hand down my head, "I had a doctors appointment today."  
I smiled into her belly before looking up at her, "okay?"  
"There's something you need to know."  
I stood up slowly, a sick feeling of dread in my gut as I looked towards Billy. Did we lose the baby?  
Billy beamed back at me, confusing me before he shouted, "we're having twins!"

\-- 2 months later

Billy's POV 

Morticia was whining outside the bathroom door when I got home, scratching at the bottom of it like it would magically open if she wanted it enough. Our dog had started guarding Cat constantly, not letting anyone new near and even growling at Steve and I if we came too close too fast so being locked away from Cat caused a panic. I had to force her out of the way to open the door and found Cat curled up on the floor of the bathroom hyperventilating and immediately dropped to my knees to grab her face.  
"Hey, what's going on? What happened? Talk to me."  
Her eyes closed and she leaned into my hands, taking a few breaths before whimpering, "my pants."  
"What? What about your pants? Is something wrong with the babies?"  
She shook her head slightly, unfurled a little to show her unbuttoned pants, "t-they don't fit anymore."  
I huffed out a breathy laugh, tension dropping from my shoulders as I pulled her into me, wrapping my arms and legs around her and tucking her head under my chin.  
"Babe, it's okay. You're okay. That's gunna happen, you're growing people. You're growing our babies and you know what?"  
She whimpered a little, her breathing calming down and wiped her face on my shirt, "what?"  
"You're fucking amazing," I mumbled, moving to kiss the top of her head, "and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."  
\--  
Cat was five months along when Steve and I started learning how to take care of a baby. We spent a morning baby proofing the house, attaching locks to any cupboard that had dangerous goods inside. Bought diapers and practiced wrapping them on anything that would fit. Cat's plant pots, couch pillows, a bag of flour, even Morticia had a diaper on by the time Cat got home from the office.   
She came in the door, took one look around at all the diapers and then looked at me in the living room, her mouth open with confusion. Saw me sitting on the couch with my legs draped over Steve who was lying on the floor, swaddled in a blanket so tight that he couldn't move.   
Cat shook her head at us and walked away to the kitchen, "I don't want to know."  
"I lost our game," Steve called.  
"Nope, said I don't want to know."  
\--   
Cat was doubled over on the couch, gasping, her hands clutching tight at her growing belly. Morticia was whining beside her, her grey nose sniffing frantically at Cat's stomach.  
"Call Steve," she groaned.  
"Babe, you need to go to a hospital."  
She turned to glare at me, "call Steve. He needs to know where we're going. I will be fine for a couple minutes."   
I grit my teeth, knowing I couldn't argue with her and quickly punched Steve's work number into the phone. Cat was seven months along now and had been just about to shower after getting home from work when she collapsed in pain.   
Steve was supposed to have today off but had been called into work because someone else was too sick, I knew he wouldn't be able to leave yet and that he'd drive himself crazy worrying but I let the phone ring anyway.  
A woman answered the phone, "good afternoon, Merryweather Nursing Home. How may I help you?"  
"Steve Harrington," I choked out, "I need Steve on the phone, now. It's an emergency."   
It took a while before Steve's panicked voice came through the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Steve, I need you not to freak out, okay?"  
"What? What's going on?"   
Cat cried out behind me and I turned to look at her teary face. There was a small patch of red soaking through her pants. Morticia was barking now, like she was telling me to hurry up.  
"What was that? Billy, what's wrong?"   
"Steve, don't panic. I'm taking Cat to the hospital."  
"Why? What's happening?"   
"I don't know, something's wrong. Cat's in pain."  
"Fuck, I need to be there! Is she okay?"  
I knew on the other side of the phone he was pacing as far as the phone would let him go, his mind racing with worry. I didn't tell him about the blood, thinking I'd save him from that bit of stress.  
"Steve, it'll be okay. I'm gunna take her right now and everything's gunna be fine. I'll call you if we need you, okay?"  
\--  
We got home from the hospital a few hours later and were immediately bombarded by Steve, who had been chewing the skin off his lip as he paced the living room.   
"Oh my god," he breathed, rushing forward to take Cat's face in his hands, "are you okay? What happened? Are the babies okay?"  
Cat leaned into his hands, wrapped her small fingers around his wrists, "it's okay, Stevie. Everything's okay."  
I didn't let go of her completely, kept one hand on the small of her back and placed the other on Steve's shoulder, gave it a light squeeze. Morticia was instantly attached to Cat again, sniffing her stomach and nudging at it gently.  
"Preterm labor. Doc's got it sorted but she's on bed rest until the babies come."   
He gawked at me, "why didn't you tell me to come to the hospital?"  
"Nothing we could do about it, Steve, it just happens sometimes, especially with twins. Cat just needs to take it easy, that's all. Come on, let's just relax."  
I pulled them both to the couch, settling in to one corner. Steve settled against my shoulder and Cat slowly lowered herself down so she was lying across both of us with the dog behind her legs. They both had a hand on her distended belly, absently rubbing it as I flicked on the TV, my other hand held tight by Steve.  
\--  
Cat wasn't allowed to carry anything, no going out for a long period of time and no working. She started getting restless after just two weeks but after a month started begging to come with us whenever we left.  
"Please, B?"  
"Cat, you're not supposed to do anything. We can get groceries, you stay here."  
"I can do it, I feel great! I just need to get out for a bit, please?"  
I groaned, heard Steve snickering behind me. If it were up to him there would be no arguing, but I had to be the strict one.   
She looked up at me with big watery eyes and I knew I lost.  
"Fine. Quick shopping trip, but you need to say something if you get tired and one of us will sit in the car with you."  
Her face lit up with a smile, "yes!" she wrapped her arms around my neck, her belly stopping her from fully being able to reach, and kissed me quickly before, "can we get milkshakes after?"  
\--  
The babies came two weeks early. Steve and I were at work, which meant we both got a frantic call to come home as fast as we could. I got there first and was throwing clothes into a bag for all of us while Cat sat on the couch trying to control her breathing when Steve got home.   
He tripped through the door, "oh my god, are you okay? Are you sure it's time? You still have a couple weeks! Are they even ready to be born yet? Are we ready for them?"  
Cat's face scrunched up in pain for a second before she looked at him, "it's time, Stevie. They're coming whether we're ready or not."  
"Okay, what can I do? How do I help you?"  
"Grab toothbrushes and shit, Steve," I called from the bedroom, "I got clothes."  
\--  
Steve's POV 

Cat was resting, her forehead still slick with sweat after giving birth to our children. When I first saw those babies, I couldn't believe it. Two amazing little bundles, one little girl with bright blue eyes and a tiny swatch of curly light brown hair, the other with golden brown eyes and dark hair. Both with chubby pink cheeks and long eyelashes.  
I felt like my heart was going to burst and anytime I let myself feel that happiness too much I started getting misty eyed again.   
Billy looked at me from the couch beside the hospital bed I was sitting on, "are you gunna cry again? Jesus, Steve."   
I sniffed and smiled at the sleeping bundles in my arms, heard Billy get up and come sit next to me, "how can you not? They're amazing."  
He wrapped an arm around my back, both of us staring down at the babies, "yeah, they are."  
\-- 2 weeks later  
Billy and I had taken two weeks off to spend with Cat and the babies, to help her in any way we could. That meant we were getting up to soothe cranky babies and change diapers but honestly, I liked it. I mean, Cat had done so much, growing our girls and then birthing them, the least we could do is change diapers. Billy and I started competing against each other, bragging when one of us had done more chores than the other, it made it more fun. Plus, Cat had been really down since we came home. Baby blues, the nurse told us, it'll go away after a couple weeks.  
Except, it didn't.  
\-- 2 months later   
"Steve," Billy whispered into the phone, "didn't the nurse say this would go away? She's not getting better, what do I do?"  
She being Cat, who had slowly started spending more time in bed until she was hardly leaving it anymore. Who had been having issues feeding the girls and stopped eating or taking care of herself when we switched to formula.  
"How bad is she today?"  
"Hasn't gotten out of bed at all. Won't talk to me."  
I glanced up at the clock on the wall, only an hour left in my shift, "I'll be home soon."  
\--  
Billy was sitting on the couch when I got home, feeding one baby while the other slept. He looked up at me when I walked in and let out a relieved sigh.  
"Hey," I murmured, ducking down to rest my head on his curls and gently trailed my fingers over each girls head.  
"She's in your bed," he mumbled, "I tried to get her up but I'm out of ideas."  
I nodded and padded away to my room, quietly letting myself in to see Cat curled up in the middle of the bed with Morticia lying on her legs. Slowly, I crawled into the bed behind her, tucked myself into her so her back was flush against my chest. Wrapped my arm around her waist and laid there breathing in her smell, not wanting to break the silence yet, just wanted her to know she wasn't alone.   
Eventually she whimpered, "Stevie?"  
I kissed her head before answering, "yeah, I'm here."  
Cat was quiet again but she did grab my hand and twist our fingers together over her stomach.  
"Are you okay?" I whispered.  
She shook her head, let out a small, "no."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
There was a pause before she let out a shakey breath, squeezing my fingers tight.  
"I just...I don't feel like myself..I feel like a failure...I can't feed the girls, I don't feel connected with them...I'm so lost..and tired."  
My throat thickened and it took me a moment before I could talk again, "you're not a failure, Cat. The doctors said it would be difficult for you to keep up with how much the girls need to eat and that we'd likely be feeding formula. It's just as good, as long as they're fed, right?"  
"I guess."  
"Hey," I soothed, "you're doing great."  
"Doesn't feel like it, Stevie."  
"Cat, we should make you an appointment to talk to someone...will you do that for me?"  
"Yeah," she murmured, "that's probably a good idea."  
"Thank you," I whispered, pressing my lips to the back of her head again, "you wanna get out of bed? We can get some ice cream from down the street?"  
She hummed, "with extra toppings?"  
I smirked, "of course, my love, anything you want."  
We slowly left the bedroom and met Billy back in the living room, a shocked look on his face.  
He waited until Cat was in the bathroom brushing her teeth before whispering to me, "I tried all day, what did you do?"   
I shrugged, "just laid there...listened. She's gunna make an appointment to talk to someone. We're going to get ice cream, you coming?"   
Billy smiled, grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me into a tight hug, "love you, Steve."  
"Love you, Billy."


End file.
